This invention relates to new and useful compositions of matter classifiable in the field of organic chemistry as dibenzoxathiepins. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a novel group of 6H-dibenz[b,e][1,4]oxathiepins; to metnods of preparing such compounds; and to the method of employing them in the treatment and control of allergic conditions such as asthma.